this night
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Pria pirang yang sedang berbaring dibawah hamparan bintang dengan sebelah lengan sebagai bantal tersebut tersenyum senang, sekarang semua rasa rindu yang ditahannya selama seminggu penuh tidak bertemu dengan kekasih akibat harus pergi ke Suna kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbayar, malam ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak.


**This Night**

**Pairing: Narusaku**

**Disclaimner: character are belongs to masashi kishimoto, **

**Warning: ooc, semi canon,Eyd gak beraturan dan typoo yang selalu menjadi kekasih setia guigui.**

**Summary: hanya fic santai tanpa konflik dan cerita yang jelas. Sila dinikmati! *emank makanan?***

**Gendre: a little romance**

**Read and review ya ... Minna!**

**Guigui M.I.T**

Malam ini bintang-bintang terlihat berkilauan;berhamburan di atas langit yang masih setia menjadi selimut untuk bumi. Di tepi sebuah danau, dibawah sinar bulan purnama; dihiasi oleh oleh lampu alami sang kunang-kunang yang terus berterbangan kesana kemari; dihibur oleh nyanyian jangkrik-jangkrik yang menyanyi merdu untuk mengisi kesunyian malam. Dua anak Adam itu duduk berdampingan, saling berpelukan. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan sangat menikmati indahnya malam yang sangat jarang bisa dinikmati ini. Tidak ... Sepertinya hanya salah seorang dari mereka berdua saja yang terlihat menikmatinya, Si gadis terlihat mengukir sebuah senyuman saat dirinya menatap wajah polos pria yang sepertinya sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan erat itu. Gadis cantik itu heran ... Benar-benar heran, bisa-bisanya pria pirang itu tertidur disaat dirinya sedang membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita, Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebuah ide licik terlintas di pikiran sang gadis cantik dengan mahkota indah berwarna merah mudah.

"Hei, lihat bintang jatuh!" Sakura berteriak keras, menunjuk kearah langit; tersenyum dan langsung menggeser tubuh mungilnya yang sedang dipeluk Naruto menjadi sedikit menjauh.

"Waktunya berdoa!"

"Engh ... Ada apa sih? Aku mengantuk," Pria pirang yang terlihat terganggu acara tidurnya itu mengeliat pelan, tangan kekarnya semakin memeluk erat pinggang ramping si gadis cantik, lebih merapatkan tubuh kekarnya pada tubuh mungil itu dan semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada si gadis. Pria itu mencoba untuk mencari kembali ketenangan sang sempat terganggu.

Gadis itu langsung cemberut, idenya tidak berhasil untuk membangunkan si Hokage mesum yang entah kenapa selalu ingin menempel dengannya.

"Jangan cemberut, Aku lelah sekali Sakura-chan."

"Ha?" Gadis itu langsung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Di tatapnya wajah tampan sang kekasih yang semakin nyaman bersandar padanya, gadis itu bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terukir indah dibibir tibis orang itu.

"Naruto, apa kau baru belajar jurus baru?" Tanya Sakura langsung. Pria yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin dia sudah tertidur lagi.

"Naruto, hei jawab pertanyaanku." Sakura mengguncang pelan bahu lebar kekasihnya membuat sang kekasih berdecih kesal.

"Aku hanya menebak."

"Naruto!" Sakura kembali berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan kekasihnya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar?" kata Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di depan Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara kirinya bergerak ingin menarik kembali sang kekasih pujaan hati. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura langsung menyingkir_berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto! Dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku terus ... Aku bosan! Sudah lima jam kita berada disini tapi tidak ada yang kita lakukan, kau hanya tidur tanpa memperdulikanku."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kan memang itu alasanku membawamu kesini," kata Naruto _incontent._

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja, sudah seminggu tidak ketemu. Pas udah ketemu kau malah malah mengacuhkanku, Kau jahat sekali!" Gadis itu kelihatan geram dengan sikap kekasihnya. Naruto bangkit dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Iya maaf ... Kita duduk lagi yuk! Aku merindukanmu," ajak Naruto mesra dengan senyum khasnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, melebihi merahnya kepiting rebus.

"Aku mau pulang!" Sakura langsung berbalik membuat tubuhnya kini membelakangi tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura-_channnn?"_ Naruto mencoba merayu, saat ini dia benar-benar butuh Sakura-nya. Tangannya kini berhasil menggengam lengan kurus Sakura sehingga langkah gadis itu menjadi tertahan.

"Naruto ... Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Tidur disini saja."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura kembali berpaling menjadi menghadap Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit berbeda malam ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, wajah Naruto benar-benar terlihat aneh; selalu tersenyum.

"Kita tidur disini saja ya?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak beres.

"Naruto kenapa kau aneh sekali sih? aku tidak mau tidur disini, dingin."

"Kan ada aku, aku akan membuat tubuhmu tetap hangat. Hm ... Tidur disini ya?" Naruto masih tetap mencoba untuk merayu Sakura.

_Blush ..._

Wajah cantik itu kembali memerah dan kini rona merah itu bertambah dua kali lipat.

"A-Aku tidak ma-u."

_Kya_ ...!

Tangan itu tertarik kebawah, serentak dengan tubuh Naruto yang sengaja di jatuhkan ke atas rumput yang basah karena embun malam.

"Suasana indah seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan," bisik Naruto tepat diteling Sakura.

"N-Naruto,"

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan,_ aku merindukanmu!"

.

.

.

Pria pirang yang sedang berbaring dibawah hamparan bintang dengan sebelah lengan sebagai bantal tersebut tersenyum senang, sekarang semua rasa rindu yang ditahannya selama seminggu penuh tidak bertemu dengan kekasih akibat harus pergi ke Suna kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbayar, malam ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas dadanya yang diadikan sebagai bantal. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hm ... Katanya tadi dingin, kok sekarang malah asyik-asyik tidur sendiri sih?" kata Naruto pelan sambil membelai rambut halus Nona Haruno,tidur Sakura semakin bertambah nyenyak. Setelah hampir dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mengobrol dan mengenang masalalu, akhirnya mata emerlad itu mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur. Kedua tangan gadis cantik itu terlihat memeluk erat tubuh Narut yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih besar darinya, tidurnya semakin lebih tenang karena dihibur oleh detak jantung yang bergemuruh; berasal dari dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Jaket kebesaran milik Naruto membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya, si gadis tertidur dan sang kekasih gantian tetap terjaga. Naruto melihat sang langit, memanjatkan puji syukur karena Tuhan sudah mengabulkan semua Doa-nya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto ... _Suki desu,"_ Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Pria itu tahu, seperti biasa gadis itu pasti akan mulai mengingau dan berbicara sendiri saat tidur. Naruto senang ... Bahkan dalam tidurpun gadisnya itu masih tetap mengingatnya.

"Tidur yang tenang," Kata Naruto sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Sakura ke dunia mimpi.

Owari...

**Gak sempat diedit, malam ini author pengen publish banyak fic pendek.**

**Benar-benar author yang gak punya bakat nulis ya? buat cerita kok kayak gini. **

**Tapi yah ... Author ini hanya ingin meramaikan arsip Narusaku. Maaf kalau jelek.**

**Tanggapan dan kritikan sangat Author harapkan.**

**Salam hangat persahabatan untuk teman-teman.**

**By. guigui M.I.T**

**Reader: woi! Ngapain lo?**


End file.
